Green Civil War
Alternative Names The Emerald Affair, GTFO War, Viridicide, Green War, Green Civil War and Bilrow's War are all widely-recognized names for this conflict. Build up to the War Prior to this war, both VE and CIS had been members of The Initiative. However the CIS had their membership revoked due to issues regarding CIS's sovereignty on the 4th of May http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=66940. In turn the GGA then also cancelled their MADP with CIS http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=67118 VE had also been a signatory of the World Unity Treaty but had voluntarily removed themselves from it earlier http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=63638 as well as cancelling all their Mutual Defence Pacts. The Virdian Entente then went on to set up the Obsidian Entente.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=68553 This was a new alliance established by VE members in the black sphere. This bought objections from GOONS who issued an ultimatum to the VE demanding that the Obsidian Entente move from the black trading sphere http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=68835. The Obsidian Entente, realising a war with GOONS would be futile then moved to the Aqua Sphere, renaming themselves the Oceanic Entente. However these events greatly increased tensions between the Viridian Entente and their former allies in The Initiative. Casus Belli The reasons for war listed by the GGA are as follows: * Declaration on VE: For encroaching on the Black Sphere by the creation of the Obsidian Entente (even though the Obsidian Entente had moved to the Aqua Sphere and became the Oceanic Entente long before the war). The GGA also list having "issues" with the VE's leadership, but does not divulge the details of these. * Declaration on CIS: For breaking the trust of GGA by pursuing to allow a foreign power to have control over alliance decisions, and then attempting to deny and cover up any suggestion of these events. * Declaration on NTO: NTO was accused of supposedly being an off shoot of the disbanded /b/ alliance that was formed by /b/ members when /b/ disbanded during the Third Great War http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70166 Events of the War At 11:27PM on the 24th May, The Virdian Entente announce the signing of The Green Solidarity Act between CIS, VE, NTO and Gramlins. This act affirms the commitment of all the signatories to defend the others both with military and economic means if any alliance is threatened either to move from the Green Sphere, or to dissolve. This was followed just 8 minutes later by a declaration of war from the GGA on three of the signatories of this Pact; VE, CIS & NTO. This declaration stated that it was the wish of the GGA that these three alliances are removed from the Green Sphere and that the GGA would receive backing from select members of the Initiative.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70166 This was confirmed with the following declarations of war from \m/, MDC, Genmay, GOONS, FAN & NPO against one of either CIS, VE or NTO. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70167 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70169 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70170 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70174 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70173 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70185 While these declarations were taking place, the Viridian Entente released a statement affirming its wish to remain on the Green Sphere and its willingness to fight. On May 25 at 12:31pm the NTO also released a statement directed to the two alliances that had declared on them (\m/ and GGA) also stating its intent to fight back.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70246 The final signatory of The Green Solidarity Act, The Grämlins never entered the conflict. Regarding the two remaining members of the Initiative, TOP issued a statement regarding their wish for a quick resolution to this conflict. NpO never issued a statement, however due to their involvement in a war with CIN recently it may be possible that they did not plan on becoming involved. Neutral Alliances As of yet, declarations of neutrality have been issued by various alliances, with many more expected to follow. The most politically significant of these came from the Oceanic Entente, who have declared that they wish to remain neutral although they do support the VE morally http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70171 . As neither VE, CIS or NTO have any MDP's with another alliance, it is expected that most alliances will also remain neutral in this conflict. Surrenders and Withdrawals * May 25 - 10:19pm: CIS agree to move to the white sphere. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70332 * May 25 - 11:30pm: Ardus, Lord of the Viridian Entente disbands VE. The announcement also gives a brief statement of VE's history since its conception http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70346 * May 26 - 1:55am: NTO surrenders to \m/. Agrees to leave the green sphere within 7 days. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70374 Aftermath With the disbandment of VE, their alliance mask was passed on to the NADC. The Oceanic Entente had also issued a statement that it would close its doors to new admissions for 1 week. This is to help reduce fears from some Initiative members that the Virdian Entente would simply relocate in its entirety to the Aqua sphere by joining the Oceanic Entente. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70352 In the end, due to discussions with MHA and the Initiative, OE was permitted to allow VE members to join. This was possibly due to the negative public opinion of the war as a whole. Public Opinion Public opinion of the conflict has been largely negative, with several Initiative members vocally opposing it, as well as mourning the loss of their past ally, VE. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70236 Goons eventually apologized for their involvement which they say was an atrocity they contributed to.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1078 Many people believed this "apology" to be fake, however, and an attempt to garner support for them in the Unjust War. Bilrow himself has been the target of much criticism, being accused of trying to gain control of a colour sphere and using the Initiative for personal gain. Some called him Prodigal_Bilrow, after Prodigal_Cheiftan, a fomer leader of GGA that had wished to dominate the entire green sphere. Bilrow defended himself by pointing out that the entire GGA Triumverate had voted for the war. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70511 Bilrow later apologised http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=73857&st=0&hl= to the CIS for the nuking they received from FAN after peace terms had been agreed upon with the CIS accepting this http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=73890&hl=. Category:Major Wars Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:Grand Global Alliance Category:Viridian Entente Category:World Unity Treaty